


Nice Guys Finish...

by EmmyRK



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Elevator makeout, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Pixelberry, TNA Chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: With her love for him dying, Brynn Schuyler is invited by her boss, Sam Dalton, to a very important gala with business investors. What he doesn't realize is that her feelings for him have changed--and that they are secretly sailing in some familiar territory.***These characters and some of the dialogue (words in italics and bold) belong to Pixelberry.***This work contains SPOILERS from TNA Chapter 12.***This is a oneshot.
Relationships: Carter/Main Character (The Nanny Afair), Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nice Guys Finish...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING; Language; sexual situations; brief violence

**_"Will you be my date to the gala tonight?"_ **

The smooth, porcelain canvas of Brynn Schuyler's cheeks warm under a hue of pink. To be presented with such a potentially-romantic opportunity hatches butterflies in her belly with anticipatory embarrassment to Sam's question. She has fought to keep her emotions in check as to not create any suspicion. But, now, is it their time to come forward as a couple? As two consenting adults? Is it her time to open the floodgates to her heart? Is it his time to be honest to the Daltons about his true feelings?

She decides to test the waters before committing anything to public knowledge. **_"What happened to Sofia?"_**

**_"She can't make it. She came down with a bad case of food poisoning."_ **

_Oh, the poor thing… she snickers to herself._

But, Brynn truly cares the world for Sam, everything about him, even though her concerns may have ulterior motives. Surely if she were to make an appearance at the gala on his arm rather than his fiancée, the tabloids would have a field day claiming foul play. What would that mean for his image? For Dalton Enterprises? Scandals like that, no matter if they hold truth or farce, can be costly to everyone involved. He needs to carefully reconsider the proposition.

**_"Oh. Still… I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to take her place. Don't you think Sofia wouldn't like it?"_ **

**_"It was her idea, actually."_ **

Her eyes widen with shock. **_"You're joking."_**

Sam takes a step forward; his handsome smile adorns his charming dimples as his dark, inviting eyes bore into her.

_Gosh, does he have to look at me like that?_

He counters back. **_"She said you'd know what to do, since you helped her prepare--"_**

_Let us not ever speak of that horrid day again…_

**_" --And it was 'uncouth' for Dalton Enterprises to have an empty seat at the table."_ **

_Of course. It was all about image…_

Brynn drops her gaze over to her phone. She had just ordered pizza--extra cheese for the boys and a super supreme for herself--and she is excited to introduce the boys to the basketball classic: _Space Jam_.

**_"What about the boys? We can't leave Mason and Mickey by themselves."_ **

Sam chuckles. **_"Carter already said he can keep an eye on them."_**

Brynn feels ice pouring on her nerves as she searches for one more reason, just one more excuse to stop the inevitable from happening. She isn't ready for repercussions. She isn't ready for the understandable judgment and mudslinging. Doesn't her reputation mean something, too?

_**"Okay, but… Sam, I'm out of excuses."** _

He takes her dainty hands in his hands. "Brynn, just say, 'yes'."

She exhales a long sigh as she slowly nods her head into submission, her heart thumping out of her chest as she watches him unveil a dress, a brilliant gold gown to match his strikingly sharp suit.

_Of course, he would want us to match…_

"Okay. Let me--let me change into this."

Sam excuses himself briefly as Brynn changes from her pajamas. She quickly discerns which undergarment pairing would be aesthetically pleasing with such a stunning gown; heaven forbid she be human, accidentally showing a panty-line or have a bra strap peek out for the world to see. 

She finally slinks the heavily ordinate dress on a bare body, the leg slit threatening to expose her with just the right step, the plunging neck line allowing a nipple peek out with just the right turn. And that's when the realization knocks her breathless: Sam wants her to be naked underneath the dress. He wants a sex kitten, a woman dripping of sex, on his arm for the evening. He wants the appearance of getting any woman he wants--a strong power-move on his part in the corporate world--without the actual infidelity.

Brynn can't deny that they had crossed the line before this evening; but she had promised herself again and again that getting involved with Sam Dalton, with her boss, would create nothing, but serious trouble that could reap consequences for the rest of her life. He is taken--taken by a vile woman--but still, he is taken. And despite how awful she is, despite how wonderful Brynn is, he chose her. Simple as that. She needed to leave him alone. She needed to leave this fantasy of 'them' alone.

**_"You ready?_** " he calls out from outside her bedroom.

She fastens her _Louboutin_ heel strap as she bounds to her door. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as she opens the door. **_"You tell me." She smiles as she turns so he can take her in from head to toe. His gaze grows warmer as his eyes wander up her body, building to a fire by the time he reaches her face._**

**_"I was right. You're stunning." He runs his hands down the curves of her body._** Brynn's heart begins to beat faster as she quickly pulls away from him, excusing herself to grab her clutch.

She can feel herself begin to tremble as she veers past him. "Shall we, Mr. Dalton?"

He places his hand on her lower back only for him to retreat quickly as the elevator dings.

"Good evening, Mr. Dalton, Miss Schuyler." Carter, the family driver, bounds into the room, looking for his favorite twin boys. "Papa Carter needs his M&M fix!" Even though it wasn't part of his job description, Carter loved those boys, almost as if they were his own. He and his late-wife Virginia were never able to conceive; after her untimely death six years ago, he was employed by the Dalton's, and was instantly smitten by their twin toddler boys.

"Mr. Carter!" Mickey and Mason bound enthusiastically from their room as they throw their arms around the tall, gray-haired man. "But--I thought we were gonna eat pizza and watch movies with Brynn--" voices a concerned Mason.

"Mickey, you dummy! Eating pizza was supposed to be a secret. Now Aunt Sofia will find out--"

"Mason! No name-calling--" reprimands Brynn as Mickey sticks out his tongue. "I see you, too, Mickey. Stop."

A smile crawls across Sam's face as he fights to hold Brynn's hand; watching her maternal instincts play out with his children is always captivating, always arousing.

"Brynn is coming with me to the fancy meeting with Gramps and Mimi," explains Sam.

Brynn cautiously bends down to whisper to the boys. "I'll be back before you know it, you two." She lowers her voice, "You better save me the cheesiest slice of pizza." She winks at the boys as they giggle at their inside joke. They throw their arms around their nanny, as she kisses the top of their heads, "Love you. So, so much."

As she carefully stands up, she softly places her hand on Carter's arm. "Thank you--for doing this on such short notice."

"It's always my pleasure, Miss Schuyler," offering her a comforting smile as her stormy dark eyes meet his kind chocolate brown eyes.

"We gotta go--" Sam grabs Brynn's elbow, escorting her into the elevator.

As the door closes, Sam's lips crash into Brynn's as his hands begin to wander down her voluptuous assets, finally reaching the slit of her dress, the gateway to her private world.

"Sam--"

He continues to search her mouth, dancing deeply with her tongue as he carefully nips at her pout. Discovering her nakedness, he slides his hand across her soft mound, fingers gracing her lips before grabbing her fully.

"Sam--please--" she whimpers as her hand grabs his wrist in a panic effort to slow him down.

"Brynn, it's okay. It's just you and me tonight--"

She attempts to control her breathing as her heart threatens to burst. She is confused. She had dreamed of being with Sam for so long, but _this?_ _This_ didn't feel right. _He_ didn’t feel right. Even though she sports the exquisite _Versace_ couture, she feels like a cheap hooker as Sam is insistent in having his way with her.

The elevator has only descended to floor thirty-six out of the staggering fifty-two when he begins to suck on her delicate neck.

_Damn, it feels so good, though… maybe this will be okay..._

He looks up at her, lust saturating his once-gentle eyes as his hand remains on her. Like a rabid beast he licks his swollen lips as he admires the feast to come. Without warning he glides his fingers deep inside her; but just as quickly as he slides them in, they are ripped from her. He stumbles back, the small space of the elevator spinning as he coddles his aching cheek.

Brynn trembles, trying to catch her breath. A stinging agony invades her tiny wrist, the soft skin across her knuckles now broken, bleeding.

Sam is dumbfounded. He pulls his hand away from his face only to discover he is bleeding from his cheek. The bitter taste of blood taints his mouth. He now realizes he bit his tongue when his nanny swung a powerful punch at him.

She backs up against the elevator wall, closing her eyes, bracing herself for whatever impact was about to happen.

" _Brynn--?_ " She can't look at him. She can feel the pain in his words.

_God, just get me off this elevator._

" _Brynn--?_ " he says with more force, but she still can't look at him.

_Floor twelve. Floor eleven…_

He lets out a long sigh, searching for words. "I thought--I just thought--" he shakes his head. "I thought this is what _you_ wanted. I thought _you_ wanted us to be together--"

A fire ignites in Brynn.

_Is he seriously blaming me for his horniness?_

"But not like _this_ \--and--and you know that, Sam." Her words have bite to them, each one punchy with grave-meaning.

"Brynn--" he exhales deeply again, "You have to give me more time--"

His words make like a waterfall of kerosene on her fiery, formally-concealed anger. "You've had your time, Sam," as she raises her voice. "I'm done. You and me? Done."

"Brynn--don't." He sounds panicked. "Don't say that--you don't mean that."

_"Mr. Dalton--"_

_"'Sam'--"_

_"Mr. Dalton--!_ " she insists as she glares at him. "You _chose_ Sofia--"

"Why are you being so hateful--?"

" _I'm_ being hateful?" Brynn glares at Sam. " _Were you_ or _were you not_ just now pawing at my pussy? Be--because you thought I could be, I don’t know-- your own _little whore_ for the night? God, you know full well I _had_ deep feelings for you! You know full-well that I _loved_ \--"

The elevator doors sit open; they've been open long enough for them to hear her voice echo throughout the lobby. It becomes painfully obvious and embarrassing that other patrons and service workers heard every bit of her revealing words.

Sam clears his throat as he lowers his voice, "You're not _my little whore_ , Brynn--"

"Then what am I?" She stifles her fury into a gruff whisper as to not create anymore of a scene.

"You're my--um--" he rubs the back of his neck, "Brynn-- _godammit_ , you're--you're just Brynn. _I don't know_ \--"

"And you're just my boss, Mr. Dalton."

She sees the sparkle of wet glaze coat his eyes; she averts her eyes, knowing that his tears would make her cry. She waves her hand between the closing doors of the elevator. She scurries onto the lift.

"Brynn-- where are you going?"

"I need to get back to my job--"

"Brynn--please--"

"Have a lovely night, Mr. Dalton."

She shouldn't be surprised, but a part of her wished he had chased after her. But he didn't. And as long as Sofia was in the picture, she would never be more. She was convenient for him, but her relationship with Sam created a huge inconvenience in savoring the exploration of her new found love.

_Ding_.

As she steps off the elevator into the dark penthouse, Brynn feels a sense of relief, and not just from kicking off her red bottoms. She didn't want to prance around as some object on the arm of the prestigious Sam Dalton all night with a room full of investors and philanthropist, a culture she doesn't understand. Sure, she had feelings for Sam, but that ship has set sail and after their spat tonight, he is out of her harbor.

She quickly retreats to her quarters to change back into her pajamas. She piles her polished waves into a bun as she washes the night off of her face. As she towels off her face, she smiles at her reflection, thinking about the fun night she is about to have.

Fortunately for her, a new fire has been lit--a secret fire she has been kindling behind the scenes, yet underneath everyone's noses. He is a complete gentleman, full of kindness and selflessness, a real servant's heart. She knew from the first day she met him, he would be someone special in her life.

And yes, he is a secret, but not like how she is a secret in Sam's life. They are very much open and honest with their feelings for one another. But, their relationship remains a mystery. They aren't sure if being together is forbidden, so they naturally fear retribution. But, someday and hopefully soon, they will come forward. The sneaking around is juvenile, but worse, he is naturally becoming jealous--and angry with how Sam treats Brynn. Besides, there is no clause in their contracts that mentions they can't have a romantic relationship with each other.

"That didn't take long," a sweet, husky voice meets her at her bedroom door. He dons navy blue plaid pajama pants. His old Giants shirt fits snuggly across his firm, contoured chest.

The smile on her face quickly beams. "Hey, Cart--" she throws her arms around his neck as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. "Have I missed much?"

"Oh, just a lot of this--" He leans back in, stealing more sweet pecks from her soft, supple lips.

Little foot steps sneak up behind them. "Ewww--are you two kissing _again_?"

They chuckle as their lips part. Brynn gazes over at Mickey with a big grin.

"And if you're not careful, you're gonna be next--!" she chases after him into the kitchen, attempting to tickle him.

Mason is already in the kitchen, pouring M&M's into popped buttery pop-corn. "Hey, Brynn--I'm showing Mr. Carter how you make popcorn!"

"And it looks like you are following the recipe perfectly." She grabs a small handful, popping the treat in her mouth. "Hrmm--it tastes okay. But, you know what would make it _better_?"

Both Mickey and Mason's eyes light up with anticipation. What could be more amazing than Brynn's famous M&M popcorn?

She stands behind Mason, grabbing his tiny hand that holds the bag of the chocolatey treat. "More chocolate--!" She cheers as she turns his hand to spill more candies into the popcorn bowl. The boys begin to squeal with joy.

While waiting for the pizzas, they build a pillow fort in front of the tv, ensuring plenty of room for their smorgasbord of delightful snacks. As the boys chow down, Carter and Brynn sit back against the couch.

"Not bad for an old man--" she chuckles.

"Not bad for a young whipper-snapper--" he laughs as he puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

His grip is strong, yet comfortably gentle, reminding her that she is safe, that she is home. She wasn't sure what the future holds for her, or even with Sam, for that matter. But here, in this very moment, she is finally home. Carter is her home.


End file.
